There are pierced earrings and non-pierced earrings as ornaments to be attached to the ears. Since pierced earrings require wearers to have their earlobes pierced, those who are afraid of the piercing dislike the pierced earrings. Non-pierced earrings have large fasteners and are less fashionable than pierced earrings.
Thus, non-pierced earrings that have small fasteners and look like pierced earrings are preferred. Examples of non-pierced earrings proposed include non-pierced earrings in which a small loop is formed by looping an elastic wire material at the recessed portion of the elastic wire material that is U-shaped and has ornament bodies attached at both ends (Patent Literature 1), non-pierced earrings formed into U shapes using pure titanium to prevent corrosion (Patent Literature 2), and non-pierced earrings in which one end of one of a pair of semicircular ring fragments is hinged on one end of the other fragment via a washer, and the hinged portion is riveted, so that pinching force is generated between the other ends of the ring fragments (Patent Literature 3). In addition, non-pierced earrings are sold that include pipes bent into circles with coil springs incorporated inside the pipes, and pins attached to tips of the coil springs and each protruding from one end of each of the pipes, in which tips of the pins and the other ends of the pipes pinch the earlobes using restoring force of the coil springs (Non Patent Literature 1).